


The Entree

by InnocentDumpling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cooking Lessons, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Moving In Together, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Frustration, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDumpling/pseuds/InnocentDumpling
Summary: Temari and Shikamaru have moved in together at long last due to changes in Konohan laws. Given it is their first night together in a month as well as their first night living together, Temari decides to flex her non-existent domestic muscles in the kitchen. However, Shikamaru only has eyes for dessert. [AU / Canon Divergence] [ShikaTema]
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60
Collections: Innocent Dumpling's Naruto Collection





	The Entree

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the music video ‘La Tortura’ by Shakira.

Temari scans her apartment, exhaling heavily as her hands fidget with the strings of her apron behind her, drawing it tight to the curve of her back. Everything was perfect, exactly as it should be. Teal eyes settle on the kitchen counter, vegetables sprawled across the stone surface surrounding her chopping board. _Look at me being domestic, who even am I right now?_ She muses, a sly smile tickling the edges of her lips as she walks over to the counter, hands slamming down on the surface as she stares down at the ingredients blankly; _I should’ve just paid for food at Ichiraku and served that, he wouldn’t even know it wasn’t cooked by me._ Choosing to cook wasn’t the best idea considering she had very little practical experience. Perhaps she shouldn’t have attempted it at all, but she was determined to give it a shot.  
  
After a whole month of being apart due to conflicting mission assignments, the pair finally had time alone in the apartment she had purchased; their new home. It was shocking how natural it felt to purchase something for their future in a completely different nation, despite how familiar she was with Konohagakure. Until recently, it wasn’t something that either of them had even considered would be possible. But under the newly reformed Konohan laws, allies from the most recent war were permitted to make purchases in the village, so long as they had two references from Konohan citizens. A kind gesture to help strengthen the ties with their allied nations. The change couldn’t have arrived at a better time, especially given their shared frustration over their long-distance status.  
  
The creak of the front door echoes down the hallway, causing the blonde shinobi to jolt upright; eyes widening as her cheeks flush. _It’s like we are playing house,_ she muses, forcing her gaze back down to the vegetables before her. Weathered hands scramble as the kunoichi randomly reaches for an onion, skewering it with a knife and proceeding to freeze dead in her tracks; gaze drifting to the recipe perched on the book stand before her. _Is it rotten? The skin is all brown and gross_ , she wonders silently a puzzled expression washing over her as she sliced through the onion to see its stark white interior; the pungent scent wafting upwards, eyes watering almost instantly.  
  
“Honey, I’m home,” Shikamaru calls out teasingly, a smirk firmly set across his lips as he slips out of his shoes and into a pair of house slippers she had left him by the entrance. It was oddly comforting knowing he was coming home to her for the first time in the home they would be sharing. At first, he couldn’t help but feel somewhat nervous about the concept. They had only been together for just over a year and his values were more on the traditional side. But now, in the moment it felt perfectly normal.  
  
Slippered feet patter down the hallway as the ponytailed gent enters the back room. It was a simple layout, with an open-plan kitchen and living area, but it was the remnants of Temari scattered throughout the room that made it feel like home with only a glance. From the countless cacti through to a stunning pothos draped from the bookshelves, she had turned the apartment into quite the nursery. There was barely a nook within sight that lacked evidence of her green thumb.  
  
It was strange to think that this would be their home. It was an exciting step to say the least. Dark eyes flick across to his girlfriend standing quietly at the kitchen counter, cheeks ablaze and an overly feminine apron draped around her neck and tied loosely behind the small of her back. It was hard to not snicker at the sight she had graced him with. His overbearing partner attempting to flex her domestic muscles, apron and all. _What a sight_ , he muses silently.  
  
“W-What did you call me?” Temari stutters, her eyes widening as she turned to face the end of the hallway. His soothing dark eyes greeting her instantly, catching her off guard and rendering her speechless. _How can he look like that after spending the day on a mission? I was expecting a sweaty wreck, and he turns up like this?_ Her mind cries out, heart racing as she examines his handsome features carefully, dark eyes turning upwards a fraction as his smile broadens knowingly. Tearing her gaze away from him, she turns back to the chopping board and continues to cut the onion into strips at full speed, her heart frazzled.  
  
Smiling half-heartedly, Shikamaru slips his hands into his pockets, head tilting as he observed her chop away at the kitchen counter, cheeks slightly flushed. Her flustered reactions never got old, if anything they only got more endearing as time went on. “Never mind,” he replies simply, eyes softening as he slides his jacket off, tossing it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs, proceeding to make his way over to the kitchen to further inspect the situation at hand. From a distance, things looked promising, but that’s where it ended. Based on the sloppily cut onions and poorly peeled carrots left waiting on the counter it was evident that she had no real culinary skills. But would she admit it? Not a chance and it was endearing as all hell.  
  
“I hope you like nabe,” she quips, sweeping the sliced onions into a bowl and turning to gaze over at the recipe; “Just so you know, hovering over me won’t make dinner cook any faster.” Eyes narrow as she reaches for one of the wet blocks of tofu, dragging it quickly back to the chopping board. It didn’t look the most appetising, but the texture was second to none. Twisting her lips, she tilted her head thoughtfully and started to slice it into thin strips haphazardly, almost sacrificing her fingertips. Brows furrow as her teeth sink into the corner of her bottom lip, focusing on the recipe becoming her sole focus.  
  
Shikamaru’s eyes widen as he spots her hazardous knife work, instinctively reaching across the counter to press the blade against the chopping board before she could maim herself. “Slow down, you’re going to lose a finger,” he warns gently, dark eyes searching hers as he withdrew his hand and sighed somewhat reluctantly. _I didn’t want her to know about this yet,_ he notes to himself, shoulders relaxing as he withdrew his hand and sighs heavily. _I was hoping to get by at least a couple of weeks of feigning a lack of skill before outing myself. I don’t fancy finding a fingertip in my dinner however.  
  
_“I know how to use a weapon Shikamaru,” she retorts irritably, her eyes narrowing as she points the knife in his direction warningly. _Does he seriously doubt my ability to use a blade?_ The thought was offensive to say the least.  
  
“Do you know how to use a knife in the kitchen? Or just to take a life?” he teases, slowly strolling around the counter; eyes fixed on her.  
  
Temari tears her gaze back to the chopping board, blowing a section of her fringe out of her eyes. She had to admit, he had a point. “I know exactly what I’m doing,” she huffs, pride getting the best of her; _Don’t look down on me!  
  
_“Then you need to move your fingers gripping the tofu further from the blade and chop slower,” Shikamaru advises as he wraps his body around hers. Calloused fingertips slipping over her hands as he guides her into a safer chopping motion; their bodies pressing up against each other as their hands move rhythmically, making short work of the tofu. “There, much safer,” he whispers, tracing his hands up her arms and down her sides, gripping her waist firmly as he turned his head into her neck discretely inhaling her scent. _How does she always manage to look her most attractive when she is being so damn stubborn?  
  
_Taking a deep breath Temari wriggles up against his form, heat rising in her stomach as she struggled to stay focused on the task at hand. “I was fine. Since when do you even know the first thing about cooking anyway?” she retorts, her heart rate skyrocketing as she felt his hands firmly seize her waist. Hot breath hitches at the back of her throat as she presses her head up against his, soaking in Shikamaru’s unusually bold advances. His intentions were clear, after spending so long apart she couldn’t blame him. After all, who was she to speak when everywhere he touched grew searing hot in an instant? The attraction she felt was all-consuming.  
  
“My mother taught me a few things for when we went on missions. Ino hates cooking. She flat out refused to do it every opportunity she was asked. Choji loves eating everything in sight, so he was a hazard even during food prep. Lastly, Asuma would’ve survived on nicotine if he had a choice,” he replies slowly; peeling himself from his partner and turning to stand beside her, slowly plucking the stalks from the mushrooms and cutting crosses into their dome-like heads. _I never intended to put it to use beyond that scenario,_ he notes to himself as he glances sideways at her knife work; _Much better.  
  
_The revelation shouldn’t have shocked her, but it did none the less. “Who would’ve thought, the crybaby is a whiz in the kitchen,” Temari teases, bumping shoulders with him playfully; _I need to remember that he knows a thing or two in the kitchen._ Eyes flutter shut as she inhales sharply, taking a moment to reclaim composure of her frantic heart as it beat chaotically away within her chest.  
  
“I wouldn’t say whiz,” Shikamaru notes, eyes darting around the kitchen, looking for anything else that he could assist with in order to expedite the process; his gaze falling upon a pot on the stove, lid chattering away. “Everything else is in the pot?” he enquires hopefully, hands gripping her waist as he resumed his previous position, his forehead pressed up against the back of her neck.  
  
“I just need to finish the carrots, so go and sit down,” Temari orders half-heartedly, reaching for several carrots she had peeled earlier and placing them on the chopping board. Lashes flutter flusteredly as she proceeds to slice the carrots into half-moons, fingertips clumsily slipping and sliding as she moved from one carrot to the next as quickly as she could manage, holding her breath.  
  
He snickers softly as his grip at her waist loosens. _You say that, but you’re getting worked up,_ he notes to himself, eyes peeling from her chaotic chopping up to her somewhat flushed cheeks. “I don’t think I will,” he states simply before pressing his head into the nook of her neck, exhaling contently. Part of him wanted to take her request as an open invitation to go and light a cigarette to test her boundaries in their new dwelling, but it would undoubtedly result in a lecture. Something that quite frankly, didn’t sound anywhere near as enjoyable as delving deep inside her.  
  
A blissful smile evolves across her lips, her gaze darting to her right shoulder as he continued to lurk dangerously close, hands massaging her waist tactfully. As much as her body ached for his touch in the time they had spent apart, her pride would never permit her to admit such a shameless thing. “Dinner is going to be late. You’re very distracting,” Temari notes breathlessly, relaxing back into his form, her rear grinding gently against his groin. _You are relentless,_ she notes with amusement, eyes dancing playfully as they flutter closed.  
  
“Dinner is the last thing on my mind,” Shikamaru whispers, lips nipping her left ear playfully; _God, I missed this._ His right-hand leaves her waist and sinks into her hair, fingertips threading through her thick golden locks, proceeding to tug gently.  
  
A snicker slips from betwixt her lips, the pace of her hips increasing ever so gently as his teeth sink into her flesh playfully, goosebumps erupting across her skin. _Two can play at that game,_ she muses silently, stabbing her knife forcefully into the wooden chopping board. “How am I not surprised?” Temari responds pertly, turning her head towards her lover, eyes fluttering open as she feels a hardness in his crotch.  
  
Within an instant, his lips seize Temari’s; urgent and full of frustration. She instinctively coils towards him, her mind a blur as she hungrily works her lips over his; Shikamaru presses her forward, pinning her against the counter. Their tongues encircle one another as Shikamaru’s hand slips forward, sensually tousling her fringe as Temari grinds her rear up against his swelling erection at a torturous pace. Determined as always to drive him to the brink of madness.  
  
“Fuck,” Shikamaru groans throatily, lips breaking away from his lover’s as she smirked up at him knowingly. She was an overbearing woman, perhaps the most overbearing woman he had ever met and he was proud to call her his partner. His left-hand slides down her inner thigh, hitching her dress up as his gaze remained transfixed on her beautiful flushed face, a wicked twinkle present in her gaze as she looked up at him triumphantly. He needed her right then and there. No if’s or but’s.  
  
The blonde moans against her lover’s eager assault, her body temperature rising under his touch as waves of ecstasy cut through her body like a hot knife through butter. Temari’s eyes flutter closed, her body withering under Shikamaru’s endless assault of affection; his fingertips sliding her underwear aside, brushing across her lubricated sex. “Do it,” she half begs, eyes glazed with desire as his lips hovered centimetres from her own.  
  
_Like I need more encouragement_ , Shikamaru muses silently, his free hand clumsily fiddles with his crotch before freeing himself; his engorged length sheathing itself inside her in one swift thrust. The Jonin arches into her perfect curves, his rough hands both gripping her waist firmly as he groaned. A month apart was far too long.  
  
A throaty euphoric cry escapes Temari as she arches backwards against her partner. His cock repetitively slamming deep into her moist core, each stroke driving her closer to the brink of madness. Teeth sink into her lower lip, blood drawing to the surface as the kunoichi stubbornly fights back the overwhelming urge to cry out; her loins tremble under the weight of the ecstasy that was rippling through her form. Lips parting at last, a chorus of sweet whimpers escape her as she caves in. “More. I need more…” she whispers breathlessly, her swollen lips capturing her lover’s as she attempts to take back control.  
  
“Shit!” Shikamaru mutters under his breath, lips drawing back as he shudders. Arms tensing, his fingertips dig into Temari’s waist, eyes squeezing shut as he tried with all his might to prevent the catastrophe from occurring. But it was too late. He winces, thrusting forward one final time as he looks sheepishly across at Temari; _Now I’ve gone and done it.  
  
__You’re kidding?_ Temari’s mind cries out, brows furrowing as she stares him down. “Already? Really?” She teases light-heartedly, laughter threatening to erupt from her lips as she watched her bashful boyfriend avert his gaze. Pressing her lips together she snickers, teal eyes softening as she turns away and adjusts her dress; turning to face him immediately.  
  
Cheeks ablaze, Shikamaru scratches the back of his neck; lost for words as his girlfriend laughs at his expense. It was nothing new, he wasn’t the type to have a fragile ego, but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing. Sighing, the shinobi shrugs, “What did you expect? A whole month of abstinence isn’t going to do anyone favours. You pleading for ‘more’ was the final straw.”  
  
Temari smirks somewhat proudly, as she watches her partner conceal his cock in his trousers, a slightly frazzled expression plastered on his visage. Sure, it wasn’t ideal for their lustful exchange to be so short and sweet but there was always round two after dessert, right? “You should be used to abstinence by now. You know it can’t be helped. I have to travel back to Suna for Jonin ranked missions and for ambassador work after all,” she states matter-of-factly as she slinked forward, her breasts brushing up against his chest as she loosely laced her fingertips around his neck.  
  
His dark eyes lock with her steady amorous gaze, cheeks slightly flushed from their prior activities. “Then live here permanently, it will be less troublesome,” he states flatly.  
  
“They don’t allow that unless you get a permanent residency permit,” she replies, looking up at him with a slightly puzzled expression printed across her features unashamedly. _He knows this, why mention it?  
  
_Lips twisting, Shikamaru snakes his arms around the small of her back pulling her close. “You will get one automatically if you marry me,” he notes, raising a brow.  
  
“You did not just ask me to marry you in such a lazy manner…” Temari states flatly, hands slipping back to his chest as she pushes away a fraction. _He can’t be serious_ , she notes silently, eyes widening as she smacked a balled fist against his chest.  
  
“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t,” he retorts with a shrug, a sly smile gripping his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I had a lot of fun writing this one. I have an idea for 2-3 companion pieces to this, so if you want to see more fluffy smut let me know and be sure to subscribe my account so you don’t miss any future stories as they will be posted individually if there is interest in them.
> 
> As always thank you so much for your support and for taking the time to read my content. It means so much to me. If you enjoyed it, please be sure to leave a review as I’d love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> I have a few other ShikaTema & Naruto stories up on my account (with more to come). You can [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Naruto_Collection) to check them out if you're hungry for more content about this amazing ship. 
> 
> If you want to chat you can find me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ImpureDumpling).


End file.
